Friends and Lovers
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Almost all of Sakura's friends have boyfriends and she's the only who doesnt have an apple of the eye... Or is she? Warning: Chapters may contain lots of craziness...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Would you sue me if you didn't like this? (I'm just asking, okay, because I'm anxious.)

* * *

**Friends and Lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto's dog…!**

Saturday, 10:00 am

The sky looked really blue, not that it did matter, but it was something she couldn't help but notice as she stare at it, but then again, she didn't really care. There wasn't really the sense of comfort that the sky used to had, maybe she didn't notice it at all. She didn't even care how long she had been sitting on the tree branch of this particular cherry blossom tree; she loved that particular one. The wind picked up on her pink hair, gently making it sway. It was peaceful morning. Mornings were meant to be tranquil and serene, and it is. Or so she thought.

"Sakura, there you are!" A voice exclaimed. Sakura closed her eyes, quite irritated. The voice was recognizable, and that voice only meant trouble. "Ino, what're you doing here?" She said, opening her eyes and looked down on the blonde girl. Both girls had given up on Sasuke a year ago, and that was when he left to find Orochimaru and where friends again. (A/N: Nothing more said…) "Nothing, there's no reason at all." Ino smiled sheepishly. "Ino, how come you didn't wait for us!" A harassed voice said; it belonged to Tenten. She and Hinata made their way to them.

"Now, what on earth are you three doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We fancied a walk." Was their reply. "Right." Sakura jumped down from the branch. "What are you doing here, I know you didn't just fancy a walk," Sakura frowned at them, "Alright, we'll tell, we're waiting for our boyfriends. Good enough reason?" Ino scowled. Hinata sat down on a bench and twiddled with the end of her red sweater, "They're on a meeting, and we don't know when it'll finish so we took a walk." Sakura looked at the sky and said, "So why come here? You can walk somewhere else." Tenten sat down beside Hinata.

"You're a selfish lady, Sakura, anyway, you don't own this part of Konoha, it is public property." The brunette said.

"Whatever." Sakura said defiantly. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone. But somehow, these three strong headed friends of hers don't seem to notice. Ino leaned on a tree trunk and played with her blonde hair. Tenten was playing with one of her kunais and Hinata was still playing with the end of her beloved red sweater.

Sakura sighed, there's no way these three is gonna leave, and she jumped onto the branch she had been on.

"GUYS! HEY YOU GUYS! OVER HERE, OVER HERE!" Another familiar voice yelled. _Naruto… You dobe… _Sakura thought.

Naruto was running towards them, carrying something on his back. Something that was really huge and furry… _What on earth would that thing be? _Sakura thought. "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said gladly. Naruto finally stopped running and was now panting heavily. "Oy, I think maybe you could come down, eh?" He said. "Who on earth are you talking to Naruto?" Ino, hands on hips, asked. "It's not who; it's a what, precisely." Naruto said in a matter-of-factly voice. "And what are you talking to?"

"This."

He turned around and showed a large bear like creature on his back. "What is that!" Tenten asked suddenly. "It's a dog." Naruto replied. Tenten looked at it curiously and poked it. "A dog, are you sure?" Ino said. "Positive." He grinned brightly. "Erm, Naruto-kun, he looked more like a bear than a dog, I mean, it's huge!" Hinata said, observing it closely. "He's a dog, I tell you!" He said to his girlfriend, Hinata. "Erm… okay… If you say so, Naruto-kun…"

Sakura jumped down from the tree again, wanting to check if that was a real dog. The _dog _looked at Ino, who was still gaping at it, and barked at her.

"See, it's a dog."

"Where, exactly, did you find it?" Tenten asked, staring at it.

"Err…"

* * *

Flashback

It was raining hard that afternoon and a miserably wet Naruto was walking down the street to his apartment. He had just finished training his troublesome students and he was looking forward to coming home and a warm bowl of ramen, but, unfortunately, was greeted by this downpour. "Weather- it's just hard to understand; first, it's all sunny and too hot then, the next, it's all blustery and wet." He said irritably. Which was true because that morning, the sun was scorching him.

He was nearing his place now; Naruto got all excited and all. "Yes! Ramen! My beloved ramen, mine!" He chanted. And instead of walking carefully, because earlier, he was trying to avoid mud, he began running towards his apartment.

_Squish…_

_Oh, no… My landlady's going to kill me because of the mess I'll make up there! _He thought worriedly.

Naruto walked up to the front door when he noticed there was something huge and furry on the floor. "What's this thing? Is this supposed to be the new doormat?" He poked it. There was little growl. "Yikes! This thing's alive! What's this? Is it a dog or a bear!" He panicked. If it was a bear, he's in big trouble. But the thing didn't move again and stayed still again.

"Err…"

He decided it was a dog, and brought it to his room. And the next day, he received a telling off from his crazy landlady for making quite a mess. There wasn't anything said about the bear like dog.

* * *

"I found it." He said. Tenten was dubious, "Really!" "Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "Uh, sure, whatever you say." The brunette said, shrugging. "That looked really big to be a dog." Sakura said, frowning. "I think Sakura's right, he does seem bear like." Ino said. "Whatever." Naruto sulked. "By the way, where's Lee? Because you're here, it means the meeting's over!" Tenten said happily. "Err… The meeting's not yet over, Tenten." Naruto said, still sulking.

"What do you mean, dobe?" Tenten was suddenly annoyed.

"I… err… sneak out of the meeting… It was really boring…" Naruto stated with the tone of boredom. He knelt down and put the dog down. It stood there, wagging its tail happily. "What're you happy about?" Ino bent down to scratch its ears. "It does seem cuddly, Naruto-kun." Hinata watched it wag its tail more. "I think he likes you guys," Naruto said. "Yeah, sure." Tenten said, still upset about Lee not being there yet.

Sakura watched them, thankful that they were not all loud and annoying today; it must be that they were not yet complete. Once Lee was here, her morning would be in chaos. Her friends stood up from their positions and moved away from the dog and sat down on the benches.

She leaned on the same tree trunk Ino has, and played with her long pink hair. The dog was walking about happily. It seemed contented with its surroundings. She doesn't care much for the dog unless it did something unpleasant. And the dog just did the unthinkable. The dog, at first, was snooping around curiously, smelling the grass and looking up at the trees. Now, it was under Sakura's black skirt, still snooping around curiously and innocently. Apparently, it didn't know what it was doing.

The soft fur was against her thigh and Sakura's temper was rising. The dog appeared to be sniffing her thigh and she was at the brink of explosion. "NARUTO! GET THIS BLOODY DOG AWAY FROM ME, YOU DOBE!" she yelled.

Naruto's head jerked upward in surprise and when it saw the dog's tail peeking from under Sakura's long black skirt (it's up to her ankles, you see.) he registered what Sakura was yelling about, saw her fists clenched tightly and panicked.

"Hoy you, doggie!" He yelled. The dog seemed to have heard and moved away from Sakura, who was looking as if she could kill someone, and Naruto picked up the dog quickly. Hoisted it on his back, like he had done earlier and quickly backed away from Sakura. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were following suit also. Then the outburst came.

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT DOG AND YOU WOULD BE DEADMEAT!" Sakura yelled irately.

Naruto flinched and started running with Sakura on pursuit. Hinata looked worried about what would happen to her Naruto-kun and said, "We should stop her." Both girls nodded. They followed them hastily.

* * *

The meeting at the ANBU office was finished and everyone was filing out of the office, looking eager about the fact that they could go home already, because the meeting was boring. (Read: extremely boring.) Kakashi was busy with his perverted book, Sasuke was frowning (as usual), and the once gennins were already weepy from their yawning. "Man that was so boring!" Chouji said, digging his hand into the packet of chips.

Then, there was the air of silence until they heard a shout.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like that, it's really nothing actually but I have to write this to fit my fic's story. Don't worry though, it'll get better. Err… I think… Please review! Please, pweety please!

**Lady Abbess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends and Lovers**

**Chapter:**

**A moment for quandaries **

**N**aruto knew this wasn't his day. It wasn't at all. For a second, it was beautiful day but it became a painful one. He winced. Who would've thought that Sakura could get mad this bad? He was only teasing, it was all for the fun of it, until Sakura went berserk on him and assaulted him with a wallop. His face felt swollen for sure, and his head beholds a lump the size of a coconut. Kiba was laughing; he could also hear the sniggers of Chouji and Shikamaru.

'Damn it.'

"Naruto, quit lying around and stand up," Ino nudged his side with her foot.

'Don't want to, woman,'

He stayed still and ignored the nudging done by Ino.

Sakura eyed him viciously. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was radiating the anger she had for Naruto. The blonde's brand new dog was sitting besides him, not daring to cross the line again.

"Man, Sakura, what on earth is wrong with you?" Tenten poked Naruto's face. "He looks like a lump of dough with a face growing out of it."

"Hey, watch where you're poking your finger!" Naruto snarled and sat up.

Kiba, wheezing from his mirth earlier, sat down and said, "You should've seen your face when you saw Sakura lunging towards you!"

But, anyway, your face looks funnier now." He added.

"Hahaha, yes, funny it was. I'm nearly out of breath laughing." Naruto growled.

"You're such a sour grape, Naruto, besides; Hinata told me it was your dog's fault." Lee said.

"But I'm the beaten up for it!"

"It's because you haven't taught your dog any manners," Sakura said heatedly.

Naruto eyed her, "So, it's my fault now?" Sakura nodded angrily. "I only found that dog late yesterday's afternoon!" He yelled, profusely perplexed and angered.

"What did the dog do?" Shikamaru asked.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know." Sakura said darkly. Shikamaru backed a few steps. "Geez, this woman's scarier than my mom," He breathed under his breath. "What did you say?" Sakura snapped. "Nothing, my lady," Shikamaru said silkily.

"Good."

'How troublesome…' Shikamaru thought.

From their place, the people who weren't joining in the conversation were watching them with interest. Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?" Shino asked her politely. "Nothing, nothing. I just find them humorous. They're like clowns when they're together." Neji snickered, "Isn't that too obvious?" "I guess," Hinata shrugged.

"Don't you consider yourself humorous?"

"I don't think so. I'm not that willing to be."

Sasuke, out of amusement, said, "So they do that almost every time they meet?" Hinata giggled again. "No, of course, they never act childish during missions, and they also find time to talk and do serious things but those times are rare."

"You just answered my other question." Sasuke then said.

"Which was?"

"Which was, do they ever do anything serious?"

Kakashi clicked his tongue disappointedly. "You guys are too noisy." He said. "I couldn't read my book properly. I couldn't even hear myself think," He furthered on.

"Why? Do you even need to think when you read that forsaken book?" Kiba yelled.

"Yes, because I also imagine the text written on it whenever I read, besides, it's the good part," He waved the Come, come Paradise book.

"You're one sick pervert. I hope that Kami have mercy on you on Judgment Day, Kakashi." Ino said. Kiba nodded in agreement. "Oh, I don't hope, I know that He'll have mercy on me. I don't do the stuff written here, you know."

"Uh, yes. But do you even have to say that?" Tenten asked, nausea affecting her.

"You're one sick pervert, pervert." Chouji said, munching on his favorite junk food.

"Oh, let the man get the happiness he deserves!" Kakashi exclaimed, frowning at them.

"Speaking of happiness, maybe I should tell you what could make you people happier." Tsunade said. She had just arrived with Shizune, who was carrying Tonton. "You're not invited here, Old Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. His dog barked.

"Err, Naruto, shut up for the moment please, if you don't want to get left behind." Tsunade said, veins popping out of her head.

"Is there anything that would make us happy at a situation like this?" Sakura asked. "Well, my dearest apprentice, yes, there is."

"So, what is it that you wish to tell us, Hokage?" Neji spoke.

"We're going somewhere, for a vacation." Tsunade said.

Shizune smiled. "After all, you've been overworking yourselves," She said.

"As long as, Tsunade-sama, you don't bring that pervert of a dog." Sakura pointed to the large, bearlike dog at Naruto's side.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"We can bring him. Jiraiya and he would get along nicely." Tsunade smirked. Sakura looked at the dog, "You think?" "I think."

"We're bringing that old man, too?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Eeeew…" Everyone grimaced, except Kakashi.

"So, where're we going?" Kakashi asked, eyes not leaving a page of his beloved Sacred Scripture.

"To my vacation house at the Wave." Tsunade replied.

"SAY WHAT!"

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends and Lovers**

**Chapter:**

**Tsunade's Vacation House**

_Saturday, 10:30 am_

**S**AY WHAT!"

Tsunade looked at their faces that shows different reactions, and smirked. "You don't believe me, do you?" She said haughtily. "It's unbelievable, yes, to have you inviting us to your very own vacation house." Naruto said. "You're not lying, are you?"

"No, Naruto, you baka, I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth, in fact."

"So, what made you do so?" Naruto asked, expressing skepticism in his every action and word. "Cynicism is not in my vocabulary, Naruto." Tsunade declared. "Are you sure?" Naruto articulated clearly.

"Why do you have to ask these questions? And of course I'm sure!"

"Well, because, you don't seem to be type to be trusted so much."

Tsunade was getting irritated. 'This boy and all his questions are irking me!' She thought angrily. "So…" Naruto began. Tsunade faked a smile and asked, "So what?"

"WHEN ARE WE LEAVING!"

Whack! Sakura thwacked him on the head. Really hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" He yelled, confounded. "Dobe, you're too loud." Sasuke was clearing his ears to eliminate the ringing in his ears. "I. Am. Not. Too. Loud." Naruto declared crossly. "How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked calmly. "You nearly broke my eardrums." He added.

"Same here. You're too troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Looks like you're taking the news brightly, we'll be off, see you tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp by the bridge!" Tsunade gestured to Shizune and they went off.

"We're going on a vacation!" Ino squealed.

Tenten nodded vigorously. "I didn't know she could be this generous!"

"That's what you think." Naruto said. "Oh, don't be too harsh, Naruto. It's a perfect way of living your youth! Wait until I tell Sir Gai! He'll be pleased about this!" And before he could be stopped, Lee fled the place.

"This isn't good," Tenten shook her head.

"Don't mind them; we're going on a vacation! And don't be so stiff, you guys!" Ino added, addressing Neji, Sasuke and Shino.

"I'm not stiff." Shino replied.

"Yeah? Then, why you're like that?"

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just that Shino hasn't been on vacation before, all he does and knows is work." Kiba said.

"Really? You haven't been on a vacation before? I tell you, it's fun!" Naruto grinned foxily.

"Not when you, Jiraiya and that dog's around." Sakura stated. "What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like perverts messing the fun."

"What about Kakashi?" Chouji asked, pointing at the giggling white-haired older jounin.

"Err, I forgot about him. So yeah, him too."

"What about training?" Neji asked. "Vacation sounds like you only do fun and no work."

"Well, that's what vacation means, Neji-san." Hinata said. "It's all about relaxing and fun."

Neji frowned. "I'm not going, then."

"Oh, yes you're coming with us," Tenten smirked. Ino gave a big grin and Naruto looked like the Grim Reaper. From the looks on their faces you could tell that they're up to something. The problem is…

"What're you up to?"

He was ignored as the trio started muttering among themselves. Neji glared, "What are you up to!"

"Rope?"

"Check."

Ino handed Tenten the rope she was holding.

Naruto grinned.

"Duck Tape?"

"Here."

Neji started backing off.

"Nails?"

"Found it." Naruto answered after rummaging his pockets for some.

"Why on earth do you have nails in your pocket for? And what are you up to? Are you gonna do something with me?" Neji demanded, still backing off.

Naruto gave him a look and shrugged.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

Kiba took a hold of Neji. "Here."

Neji glowered at him, "Let go off me!"

"Hey, I wanted to be in the fun!" Kiba gave him a grin that Neji so wanted to wipe off.

"Sasuke?" Ino cackled wickedly.

"What the heck…!" Sasuke made a few steps away from them when something was firmly clamped on his mouth. He turned to see a smiling Sakura. He mumbled against the sticky thing on his mouth which no one understood. And yes, it was some piece of duck tape. Naruto laughed a little. "So, Saku-chan, you're in on it too?" He smirked. "Hey, better in than out. Besides, I know you. You'll gag me and tie me up if I don't join in." Sakura defended herself.

"Hell, you're still smart, Saku-chan!"

"Hell, I'm not that smart, I just used my common sense which some of you lacked."

"Now, is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment for yourself?"

"I don't know. I'm still pissed off with you, Naruto. Who knows? Maybe it is an insult."

"You're not even making sense."

"It's because you didn't even try hard to understand it, ha!"

"She is right, you know. You do lack common sense. Pity." Shikamaru said.

"Heh! Whatever! Anyway, should we gag Shino too?"

Ino shrugged. "You'll come, won't you?" She asked the bug boy, who nodded. "Seeing the consequence, yes. I'll come." He said.

"Well, that settles it, right? See you in the morning!"

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes: Ino and Tenten dragging their captives; Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were heading to the grocery; Sakura looked forward to having some ice cream; Neji and Sasuke cursing their heads off; Naruto's new dog wondering what the heck was going on and Naruto laughing his head off.

"Hey, come on boy. Let's get some ramen!" He crouched and hoisted his pet on his back like he had done before.

'Hey! Maybe I could go and invite some more guys! Maybe even Yamato-taichou and Sai-bastard! Now, that's an idea.' Naruto thought, inwardly patting himself on the head.

He went away with a laugh and soon it was quiet.

This was noticed by someone who was left alone there.

Kakashi stopped giggling and blinked.

"Heh? Where has everyone gone?"

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto even if I want to!

** Blues skies and clouds **

Hah! Chapter 3 is here! Hope you like it and please review! Suggestions are welcome but not flames, please.

** Blue skies turn black and it rains **


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends and Lovers**

**Chapter 4**

**Girls, Boys and Perverts: What a happy vacation!**

_Sunday, 7:00 am  
__At the Bridge_

Blub, blub, blub, blub!

Tick, tock, tick, tock!

Yay!

Crack!

Slurp!

Yum!

Naruto continued slurping his cup ramen loudly along with Sakura and Ino; waiting for the others by the bridge where Tsunade asked (commanded) them to wait for her. There were also a few others with them who decided to go early unless they wanted their asses ready for a whooping. They were Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto's dog were there. Oh, and Naruto named his dog already! He named it Ichiraku (WTF! Can't think of anything else…)! Everyone thought it was downright weird. "Well, whatever. He liked it anyway." Naruto replied when he was asked about it, watching his dog (bear) wag its tail.

"Oy, you three. Quit it already." Sasuke called out.

"What are… talk… can't… see… I'm… here…" Naruto said with ramen still in his mouth. (1)

"Oh for God's sake, quit the mumbling, Naruto. It's annoying." Neji said.

Naruto gulped. "Feh. I'm eating breakfast here. Why don't you just do the same?"

Neji smirked. "I wouldn't want to look like a bum, slurping his ramen so loud. I could understand if it was you, but hell, Ino and Sakura too?" He nodded towards the two girls sitting besides Naruto, eating their hot ramen.

"What?" Ino snapped. And before Neji could open his mouth, the threat came. "Say something stupid and I'll gag and tie you up again."

"Oh really? So that was what Naruto was telling me yesterday. He was laughing so hard when he told me about it that all I understood was blubber. I wished I was there, and I should've brought my camera. Seeing some prodigies tied up is something worth the film! Isn't that right, bear?" Jiraiya asked Naruto's dog. At Jiraiya's statement about seeing them worth the film, the said prodigies rolled their eyes.

"Damn it! He's a dog, a dog. Not a bear, damn you."

"So? What difference does that make?"

"Tch. Whatever."

Lee and Tenten arrived. "Hey guys!"

Sakura, Ino and Naruto looked at them. "Hi! Would you like some ramen!" The trio asked the duo.

"Sure." Both shrugged.

Blub, blub, blub, blub!

Tick, tock, tick, tock!

Yay!

Crack!

Slurp!

Yum!

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Lee slurped their ramen loudly, much to the annoyance of the two said prodigies. "The hell with you, people." Sasuke muttered. Neji just shrugged because he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Ha! I lied… He was actually scared of getting gagged and tied up again in front of many people! As if he wasn't all of the above yesterday… (The duck tape took away his first kiss! Nah, just kidding.) Kakashi and Jiraiya huddled up together to discuss future Icha Icha Paradise volumes. Shino, however, had nothing to do and walked a bit far from them and played with his bugs.

"What time is it now?"

Tenten checked her watch, told Naruto that it was 7:30 am only, and went back to her ramen. Naruto, instead of returning to his 2nd bowl of ramen, gave a noise comparable to a yelp. "What is it now, Naruto!" Sakura asked him. Naruto frowned. "I left the house at 7:30 am and have a few minutes pass in cooking ramen and eating it, only to find out that it's still 7:30!" He yelled. After the outburst, he slurped again some more. Sakura looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Dobe, your wall clock was broken since last week."

"Oh… So that was it."

"We reminded you to have it fixed." Ino added.

"Remind me again."

"I already did."

"When?"

"… Slurp!"

They certainly do look pretty silly right now.

About 5 minutes has passed when Kiba arrived. "Hey, you guys are early today. Pretty excited, huh? Akamaru is too. And me." He said after greeting them.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Tenten and Lee looked at him. "Hi! Would you like some ramen!" They asked him.

"Sure." He shrugged.

Blub, blub, blub, blub!

Tick, tock, tick, tock!

Yay!

Crack!

Slurp!

Yum!

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Kiba slurped their ramen loudly, and when I say loudly, I mean _loudly_. Kakashi was perched on a tree, reading his book, and Jiraiya was a bit farther away, playing with Ichiraku. Sasuke was leaning on the railings, Neji was sitting on the ground and Shino was with his bugs.

A few minutes later, a few jounins arrived. There was Gai, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko. Lee stood up with a gleam in his eyes that Gai had in his as well. There was silence until…

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They hugged each other amidst the sunset, the beach and dolphins.

"Popcorn?"

"Thanks." And Naruto took a handful of the buttered popcorn Anko offered him.

"Popcorn?"

"Sure."

"Popcorn?"

"That's buttered, right? You don't have by chance, unbuttered ones?"

"Sorry Ino, nope."

"I'll live with it."

"Popcorn?"

"Wow, thanks! I'm sick of ramen, anyway. Good timing!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey! You haven't even finished your bowl yet!" Naruto yelled, taking that as an offense.

"Oh shut up. It's miso, not chicken."

"Whatever."

Gai and Lee ignored all these and went on crying in each other's arms. This went on for a while until Asuma coughed, breaking them apart. When asked, he just shrugged. "What? I don't want those two giving Jiraiya-sama any ideas. He's got his pad ready." He said.

"Oh, damn it. Asuma, how could you?" Jiraiya said, crestfallen, and pocketed his note pad and pen.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade and Shizune finally arrived.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Kiba looked at the cloud watcher and the potato chip. "Hi! Want some ramen?" They said.

"Sure." "Don't you have potato chips?" The two said both at the same time.

Blub, blub, blub, blub!

Tick, tock, tick, tock!

Yay!

Crack!

Slurp!

Yum!

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji slurped their ramen loudly.

"Damn it! Stop that slurping already, or we'll leave you!" Tsunade roared.

"Hell no!"

**A/N:** Hey! Please, please review! I just love this story so please review! Arigatou!

(1) What are you talking about? Can't you I'm eating here?


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto**

**Friends and Lovers**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

 _Sai hearts Sakura? _

* * *

**Mailbox:**

Hey, thanks to those who reviewed and this is for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

**-1-**

The group of ninja (we know who they are) are approaching the gate, chatting and being their noisy selves. Well, except some sulking prodigies who are now busy cursing duck tape manufacturers to hell and they are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. Anyway, Sakura was pondering on something that was bothering her but couldn't decide on what it was. Naruto as badgering anyone within earshot (big surprise) with pointless questions and ramen noodles. Shino, anyway, was silent and kept to himself and his bugs because if he was Naruto Jr. then that would be an OOC Shino. Jiraiya and Kakashi were huddled close together because they were discussing plans of forming the ICHA ICHA PARADISE fan club!!! (Jiraiya: Praise the mightiness of orange-clad books!!! Peace is with all smut lovers!!!)

Sasuke and Neji were forming other plans in mind and still cursing duck tape manufacturers to hell.

**-2-**

A duck tape factory worker approached his supervisor who was busy supervising (what else?) other workers working on rolls and rolls of duck tape. He tapped the supervisor on the shoulder and asked, "Sir isn't it pretty hot today?"

The supervisor looked up from his clipped board and looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yes, it is pretty hot in here today."

"I wonder why, sir."

Another worker came in running frantically towards them, gasping and pale. "Sir!!! I have to tell you something!!!"

The supervisor looked at him weirdly before pointing a finger at him, letting his clipped board and pen drop to the floor. "Oh my God!!! You're gay!!!"

"No, sir!!! The factory's on fire!!!!" The newcomer shouted.

"Really?" Then, the supervisor looked behind the worker and saw the devil strutting around wearing Prada and carrying a pitchfork. The whole place was in flames.

"Oh shoot!!! We're not just in fire, we're in hell. There's Lucifer!!!"

"You're insulting me!!! Call me Lucy instead!!!" The devil shouted at him.

**-3-**

"Neh, Grandma, are we there yet?!?"

The Godaime's right eye twitched in irritation, and she faced the fox boy with a fake smile. "No, not yet. The gate's still right over there!!!" She replied hotly.

"Oh."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. The boy was extremely stupid, and so she wonder how Hinata could last with that bumbling idiot.

"Oh, _Tsunade-sama_. One more thing, I invited Sai and Yamato-taichou to come with us. That's just fine, right?" Naruto asked her, emphasizing the way he spoke her name, hoping not to get another bonk in the head.

"Yes, yes."

A light bulb popped over Sakura's head. "I've got it!!!" The pink-haired medic exclaimed, snapping her fingers in happiness. Everyone looked at her, including Shino's bugs.

"What is it? Is it a fish, Sakura?"

"No, Chouji. It's a thought."

"Then, what is it?"

Sakura cleared her thought and started to speak. "It came to me in a light bulb. Hey, don't look at me like that, Ino, it's true. We are going to Tsunade-sama's vacation house, right?" Nods were given enthusiastically. "If Tsunade-sama's with us here, who's at the Hokage Tower?!?"

Shizune wasn't around. The truth is, when they got to the meeting place and were soon to leave, Shizune told Tsunade-sama that they should come back to Hokage Tower and, well, knowing Tsunade, she tied Shizune to a tree and gagged her. But, of course, the others don't know that. So, shhh!!!

Eyes were all on her.

Tsunade smacked her head. _'Sakura and her brain'_ She thought as Inner Tsunade started banging her head on a wall. _'Got to think of a good excuse!!! Fast, Tsunade!!! You could do it!!!'_ She searched for the perfect excuse until it came to her.

"Oh, look! A bird!!!" she screeched and pointed to the sky.

"Where?!?" Everyone craned their necks for a look. (Too OOC…)

"Oh, damn, it flew away." Tsunade frowned.

Jiraiya, who had his camera ready, sighed and took a picture of Sakura, who was leaning on Kakashi, instead. Kakashi grumbled but inwardly, was enjoying the fact that Sakura was leaning on him. Sasuke wasn't too happy with that and Neji just glared at the silver-haired jounin. Anko's jaw dropped, she was looking forward to some fried chicken. (Oh well…) Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other.

Obviously, the whole matter was completely forgotten.

**-4-**

Sai and Yamato waited for the group by the gate, noting that they were somewhat near the place already. If not, their voices would have been too loud because their yells of "Where??" have hurt their ears. The artist sat on the ground, drawing something on his sketch pad, with his back to Yamato. Yamato had nothing to do but to face the entrance gate to see if they were approaching.

Naruto came into view, followed by the others, running and yelling and waving. "Yamato-taichou!!! Sai-teme!!!" He shouted.

Sai just did his fake smile as a greeting and waved unenergetically.

The group, finally coming to a stop, greeted them both and gave Naruto a bonk in the head each. Ichiraku just barked and barked, happy and wagging his tail. "Perhaps the dog found it amusing." Anko said, crouching and patting the dog on the head. Kurenai also stooped down to pat Ichiraku's head. "He doesn't look like a dog, more like a bear. He's so huge." Kurenai said. Ino, seeing this, said to them, "Stay away from that dog, it's a pervert."

Anko quickly stood up and so did Kurenai. "So, Jiraiya-sama's fan club already has a mascot." Asuma remarked.

Meanwhile, the teenagers were huddled together. (I just love that word!!! Huddle) Naruto was berating Sai for his unenergetic greeting, Sai just kept his sarcastic comments coming, Chouji was munching his chips, Shikamaru sighed and thought all of this was too troublesome, Ino shared some of the leftover popcorn with Hinata, Tenten and Sakura, Sasuke was glaring at his look-alike, Neji looked on disgusted at how Gai and Lee kept on exclaiming that this sort of display was a strain to their youth. "So, you guys got anything to better to talk about?" Ino asked, shoving the last popcorn in her mouth. Tenten blinked and cried, seeing that the popcorn's all gone.

"My latest mission was good," Hinata said.

"Really? Weren't you with Sakura, Sai and Naruto?"

"Yup."

Naruto popped in and placed an arm around Hinata. "Yeah, let me tell you a nice story that happened during our mission!!!" He exclaimed. Hinata giggled and nodded. "Why don't you tell them right now?" Ino and Tenten sat down in the middle of the ground and waved for him to continue. Naruto coughed and cleared his throat, "For our mission, two of us have to pretend to be a couple. A newly wed couple. Well, Tsunade baa-chan picked Saku-chan and Sai-teme to be that couple. We all then went to Suna and there Gaara greeted us and offered to us to stay in his house. Man, I tell you the guy's house is HUGE!!!! WE stayed in separate guest rooms… Me and Hinata in one and the two in the other, ours had two beds while theirs got one only. Hehe… You should've seen the looks on their faces…"

"Hey guys!!! What're you talking about?" In came Sakura, skipping to them.

"Uh… Nothing… Right Hinata-chan?!?"

"Uh, yes…"

"They're telling us about your latest mission in Suna." Ino and Tenten chorused.

"What?!?"

"Anyway…" Hinata trailed off while her boyfriend burst into a song, hopping around like an idiot and did a jig. "Sai and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!! First comes love, then comes marriage and then comes teme with a baby carriage!!!!" He crooned out, badly off tune.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sakura yelled, chasing after him, blushing like mad.

"What happened?!" Ino whispered to Hinata.

"Come on, while Sakura's busy after Naruto and screaming bloody murder, Hina- chan." Tenten spoke through a paper cup phone connected to the cup Hinata was holding.

"Uh, I can't… Saku-chan would bury me alive. And it wasn't a good ending; Gaara-sama thought that they were doing something funny."

"WHY?!?"

"It's because we were in each other's arms when we woke up." Sai deadpanned.

"?!?!"

"It happens, especially when two people are sharing one bed. Although, I kinda disliked what happened because I was hugging Hag."

Sasuke and Neji both turned to glare at him.

"You kinda disliked it?!?"

"Yeah, but she was warm."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, it'll make my day!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto

**Naruto**

**Friends and Lovers**

**By Lady Abbess**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N:** Okay, sorry about the very, very, very, very, _very_ _late_ update! I find myself disliking the way I wrote the previous chapters and yeah, so that. And it's already chapter six and they're still on the way to the Wave. I wondered what the hell was up with that. Oh and how long does it take to get to the Wave from Konoha? I mean, sure I could check it out with early Naruto episodes but here I am writing chapters with no internet at all. I'm a frequent face at the internet café here in our place. So, let's pretend that they've gone there a day and a half or so, and now they've arrived at Godaime-sama's vacation house (which of course, is just a pigment of my imagination).

* * *

The weather was a naïve cool and it was surprisingly quiet in the spacious expanse of the Fifth Hokage's backyard. The excitement which they've felt in the prospect of having a break from their daily duties as ninjas had seemingly fizzled a bit as many of them slept in, some were out, and the people in the backyard were not talking but just sitting and doing nothing. The atmosphere was relaxing and it seemed to have calmed even the loudest of the group.

Bubbles floated lazily towards the sky in various sizes from the pipes that Ino and Hinata were using to dip in a soapy solution and only one fellow was in aggressive motion while trying to chase after all the rounded soap suds.

"Ichiraku is enjoying this too much," Tenten remarked, sitting on the grassy ground in a crouch, popping one bubble in a lazy manner, "And when I say too much, I mean too much. He's going to wear himself out."

Naruto, who laid on the grass at Hinata's feet with his arms behind his head, just yawned in agreement and watched the dog from the corner of his eyes. "You know, when obaa-chan said that she's going to give us a vacation, we were too excited but now, we just are some lazy bums." He told them, rubbing an eye with his left hand. "I guess this is how we're gonna spend the next holidays we're to have."

Ino nodded and blew some more bubbles before leaving her pipe in the container of liquid soap. "That sure does make us bums. We should do something productive, you know, like what Sakura is doing now."

"And what is Sakura-chan doing now?" Hinata asked, staring at the remaining bubbles in the air.

Tenten grinned and stood up, hands tucked inside the pockets of her pants, before saying, "Trying to learn what she's always wanted to learn – how to bake muffins. Seriously, I don't understand that medic. But it's good for her that she's doing something better than lying around, goofing."

"I wanted to join her but she claimed the kitchen's off limits to anyone because she's scared that something bad might happen – like the oven exploding or whatever." Ino shook her head, and then added, "Mind if I suggest but you know, we could go out somewhere. The Wave's a big place so let's go hang out someplace. Do something fun."

"Yeah, let's do that!!" Naruto sat up abruptly and called Ichiraku to him, petting the huge dog. He grinned widely, "The ramen's great here, there're some kids I know from some missions before and you know, let's bond!!"

"Oh yeah, we've been doing the minute we stepped inside the front gates." Ino sarcastically said, her palms upward, "But I'm not saying I disagree."

"What about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Tenten shrugged, "She's busy."

Ichiraku barked in agreement, as if he understood the entire conversation, his tail waving with joy. Maybe he thought he was in on it, too.

* * *

A groan echoed through the crisp silence that surrounded the room followed by a few punches from the mentor of the most youthful team ever (in his opinion) and a pillow thrown in his direction by Asuma, who took the time to break away from his bad habit. Scratching his tousled hair, hitai-ate not in its place, he grunted, "Idiot can't even pipe it down in his sleep. I think he's dreaming of another challenge with you, Kakashi – kept saying "I will not lose to you, my hip rival!!" Isn't that what that bastard calls you, huh? If so, typical Gai."

At that, it was a howl that sounded and was pretty disturbing. Not taking his mismatched eyes off his beloved book, Kakashi shrugged and said, "Reason why I avoid him when I could. I still can't see why he proclaimed himself to be my rival – simply can't see him that way when I find it ridiculous to even have competition with him."

Genma laughed and tossed another pillow at Gai. "I'm just glad that I don't have any rag-tag along like him. No offense to Gai but he can be annoying. Funny but annoying," he gave the two a lopsided grin before landing ungracefully on his assigned bed. The senbon was discarded for a while because like Asuma's cigarettes, they were deemed forbidden by the Godaime-sama herself.

He glanced around the room, which he thought was larger than the ones in hotels and inns, and noted the simple decorations and furniture. Only a few couches and three beds, one bathroom with shower and tub, some paintings and a mirror. It had become messy with their bags stashed carelessly on the floor, clothes and other things strewn around. The room already had that distinctive male smell, which Kurenai and Anko hated. His eyes darted to his comrades – Kakashi was on the floor, casually chatting with Asuma, who remained in his futon.

Yamato decided to spend his time outdoors, probably nosing around in some shops, trying to find some weird items.

Gai yelped and sat up abruptly, breathing haphazardly, pupils dilated, his face a comic sight.

"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE'S OUT TO KILL ME!!" The jounin exclaimed, turning his head to them, clambering out of the bed and started running around in circles, frantic like a chicken.

Shaking his head, Genma laughed one of those hearty laughs before hurling another pillow at the man screaming his head off, saying, "Oh please, get a life!!" The pillow contacted face-first and with the force Genma had put into it, Gai crashed to the floor backwards. After a few minutes, snoring reverberated in the entire room, indicating that Gai was not knocked up but asleep again. Probably sleeping throughout the entire episode.

"Dreaming," Asuma stood up and straightened out his crinkled shirt, walked to his stuff then pulled out his pack and lighter. Passing by Gai, he prodded the guy with his foot before assuming that the guy really was a sleep hog. "Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. Haven't had a sleep like that in years," He grinned.

"You're going for a smoke?" Genma asked, rising from the floor and his face expectant.

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"Sure. Hey, mismatched. You want a smoke, too?"

Kakashi just waved his hand. "No thanks, bad for the lungs."

* * *

Tsunade-sama was drunk again. It was not surprising and no one made any comment about it but looking at her suffering from a hangover, Anko couldn't help but laugh a little while she dunked some of her fish balls in the spicy sauce she liked a lot. Even when Kurenai shot her a warning look, she didn't stop and laughed a little louder than before. Grabbing her bottle of sake, she downed it in one big gulp. "Ah," She said, "Good sake, good sake. You know, Hokage-sama is a good drinking buddy. Too bad she got a little more than she should and wham! Knocked out just like that!"

Resting her elbows on the table, Kurenai sighed and looked disapprovingly at the two drinkers, not much of a drinker herself. "How could you drink so much? Isn't that stuff burning your throat at all? And in broad daylight, mind you."

"Hey, hey," Anko said in her carefree way, "Everyone's got their vices though not all vices can be as bad as alcohol, dope, and smoke. I mean, there're some good vices although I'm not sure with what I'm saying here."

"I know. And maybe it's because you're drunk already."

"Yeah, maybe." Anko pushed the plate of umeboshi towards Kurenai, which the lady did not refuse. "Didn't Hokage-sama say that this is her treat? Who's gonna pay now for all the alcohol she drank?"

Both looked down at the sleeping blonde before landing their gazes at one another.

"Guess that's us," Anko surrendered.

* * *

Frowning, Shikamaru tried hard to not sock the noisy animal beside him before moving his next piece on the board. He was a man of great concentration and nothing much would disturb him whenever he's thinking hard but he just found out that the thing cheering his opponent on was a distraction. Glancing quickly from Kiba's wide beam to the piece Shino moved, he calculated the consequences of his possible moves and the chances that he would not strangle Kiba until after the game was over. His eyebrows crunched together and he stared a little longer at the board.

"YEAH!! GO SHINO!!" Kiba screeched, "Beat the snot out of ponytail!!"

Shikamaru almost groaned and raised his left leg so that his foot rested on the carpeted floor, tapping his other leg with his fingers. The urge to kill was rising and it was unusual for him to be that way. It was just that, no one should mess with his shogi.

Shino looked at him with an ominous aura about him, "Your turn, Shikamaru."

Akamaru, the humongous dog, barked a hearty one before being petted on the head by his owner.

_Damn_, he thought before glancing at the napping Chouji, exhausted from all his potato chips. _This shogi game seemed to have become a three against one_.

* * *

White clashed with onyx as kunai clashed with kunai, the sound of metal and male voices prominent in the air. It was an awesome match-up even if it was just sparring and Lee would admit that even he could not get toe-to-toe as good as that with either of them. The battle of the prodigies he dubbed it, watching the probably hour-long fight while doing finger push-ups with his right hand. His concentration he found had sharpened and he felt pretty pumped up.

_Two hundred ninety-nine, three hundred, three hundred one, three hundred two…_

Sasuke launched up high in the air, making a hand seal in a matter of seconds, and blew hot, roaring fire at Neji, who quickly jumped to the side in evasion. The Sharingan and the Byakugan were yet to be activated, but Lee wished they did.

_Three hundred three, three hundred four, three hundred five, three hundred six…_

A series of attacks were headed at Sasuke's direction, followed by a succession of sharp projectiles (kunais and senbons) thrown by the witty Neji, pushing Sasuke further from him. That way, the Uchiha would have no way of lashing out at him with his speedy taijutsu. Both of them were just waiting for the other to activate their eye specialty first but no one seemed to want to make the move. It was typical and it was alright. The fight wasn't meant to be too serious.

Lumbering out of the way due to a misaimed shuriken, Lee rolled to his left and looked at the star embedded on the forest ground.

_Things are getting out of hand…_

And then, Lee realized that he had lost count of his push-ups.

He panicked, nearly getting maimed by a hurled boulder.

"Lee, get out of the way!!" Neji exclaimed, dodging a roundhouse kick.

Sasuke had gotten distracted when drops of water fell on them, resulting in a hit to the jaw, and the match was pushed to a halt. Looking up at the weeping heavens, he mentally cursed, not expecting rain, before eyeing Neji.

Both still had their 'game' faces on.

_Next time._

* * *

Annoyed that the painting he was nearly finished with had gotten soaked, Sai walked quietly through the living room, leaving a trail of water that surely would annoy the crap out of the Hokage, carrying his art supplies in both arms. The weather simply wasn't his friend at all. Casually, he noted the sounds of triumph from the kitchen which he was sure were issued out of the hag's mouth. Placing his materials besides the stuff there was on the coffee table, Sai trudged on to the kitchen, wanting to know what made the hag so happy.

"Hey ugly, I could hear you from the kitchen," He said with amusement but his face was still a blank mask.

When he walked in, he noticed one thing –

He could barely recognize the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Sai." Sakura said sheepishly, scratching her dainty nose and gesturing at the entire place, "Sorry about the mess, I was baking." She had flour all over her hair, face, appendages and clothes. A little chocolate was smeared on her left cheek and to be short with it, she was messy as well.

"I can see that." Sai commented smartly, raising an eyebrow. "What were you baking?"

Waving at a small baking tray with something similar to cupcakes, Sakura grinned and announced, "Muffins!! I successfully had made muffins!!"

He just nodded and eyed the tray carefully, assessing the edibility of the food products prepared by the medic-nin. True enough, Sakura had made decent looking whatever-it-was-she-called-them and he thought they were good enough to eat. Taking one out while ignoring Sakura's warning that they were hot, he held it out to her and asked, "What's in them?"

Blinking, Sakura replied, "Chocolate."

Sai nodded yet again. "That explains the chocolate smear on your face."

"What? I have chocolate on my face? Where?" Quickly, the pinkette started rubbing her face gently, not exactly wiping the spot that had chocolate. Gingerly, she looked at her fingers and saw no brown there. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Sai, "Are you making fun of me?"

Sai paid no heed but smiled inwardly at her action. She was absolutely an airhead and he had to admit that she looked cute no matter how many times he called her ugly. He just didn't want her to know that, and he didn't really wanted to be interested but he was. The chocolate was still on her face, just waiting for her to rub on but since she hadn't removed it yet, he had an idea.

"Hey, were you making fun of me?!"

Sai grasped her chin lightly and leaned forward. His eyes were twinkling as he opened his mouth and licked the chocolate torturously slow from Sakura's cheek. Not letting the substance go into his system yet, he lowered his mouth to hers before licking her tongue with his.

When he pulled back, he was smirking and took note of Sakura's red face.

"I wasn't joking."

**TBC**

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**A/N:** Oh my god, sorry about that!! That was pretty… um… sexual, wasn't it? So yeah, please review anyway. Tell me too, the last scene with Sai and Sakura was pretty much in the rating I've assigned, right? You see, I was having thought that if I changed it to M then people would expect mature scenes, right? I have no plan writing that, okay. If it was out of the rating, maybe I should just change the last scene with something not that _interesting_.

* * *


End file.
